HELIOS
HELIOS (H'igh '''E'nergy 'L'ight-powered 'I'nvasion 'O'bstruction 'S'ystem) is the robotic Ultra from Project HELIOS. Appearance HELIOS resembles the original Ultraman mixed with Ultraseven and Hydraxon (from BIONICLE). His body is completly silver with a litle grey. He has a four-pointed star surrounding his Power Timer, which is a circle that glows blue. The star can be removed and used as a Shuriken (AKA ninja star, throwing star). HELIOS has a green diamond on his forehead that can fire the Emerium Bolt. On his shoulders there are two large Eye Slugger-like objects that fit into slots in his protectors. These can be thrown like Crest Weapons. He has guantlets, protectors, and kneepads like Terranoid. His eyes are angled like Ultraseven's, and glow green. History Pre-Project HELIOS The Project HELIOS was a robotic Ultra designed by top EDO ('E'arth 'D'efense 'O'rganization) scientists and engineers. HELIOS was designed to protect earth from threats such as monsters and aliens. Project HELIOS HELIOS was activated by IDO and sent to stop Gomora. After a short physical fight, HELIOS tested out his Emerium Bolt and Emerium Boomerangs on the kaiju, obliterating it. After being tested against another kaiju, HELIOS was deemed fit for use as earth's protector. However, as he was being repaired after his battle with Red King, an alien attemped an invasion of earth. As the alien was destroying multiple cities and EDO could do nothing to stop it, HELIOS activated himself. Breaking free from the repair station, the robot attacked the alien. Profile and Body Features Profile TBA Body Features *'''Power Gem: The Beam Lamp-like object on HELIOS' forehead, used to fire beams. *'Power Timer': HELIOS' Color Timer. Used to show how much Specium-Emerium Energy he has left. **'Power Shuriken': The four-pointed star surrounding HELIOS' Power Timer. It can be removed and thrown. *'Protectors': HELIOS has protectors on his shoulders, wrists and shins. These are almost indestructible. **'Emerium Boomerangs': HELIOS has two large boomerangs mounted on his protectors. These can be removed and thrown. *'Robot Body': HELIOS' robotic body is resistant to energy and cold. He is also physically stronger than a normal Ultra. **'AI Mind': HELIOS has the mind of a supercomputer. **'Reflexes': HELIOS has extreme reflexes. Techniques Special Techniques *'Specium Cannons': HELIOS features two cannons built into his arms. When needed, he can make panels open up to reveal these weapons. *'Emerium Bolt': HELIOS features a green diamond on his forehead that can fire a bolt of Emerium Energy. Physical Techniques *'Emerium Boomerangs': HELIOS features two large boomerangs on his shoulders. These can be removed and thrown at the enemy, but they always return. The boomerangs are charged with Emerium Energy, so that when they strike something they will release an energy pulse. *'Power Shuriken': HELIOS has a four-pointed star shape surrounding his Power Timer that can be removed and used as a Shuriken. Was used to defeat Gomora. *'Metal Punch': Being a robot, HELIOS' punches are stronger than a regular Ultra's. *'Metal Kick': Being a robot, HELIOS' kicks are stronger than a regular Ultra's. *'Metal Chop': Being a robot, HELIOS' chops are stronger than a regular Ultra's. Other Techniques *TBA Category:Zombiejiger Category:Robots Category:Ultras Category:Project HELIOS